


Pretty Little Princess

by Drakojana



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Ring, Dark is a huge soft boyfriend, Dom!Dark, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, M/M, Objectification, Size Difference, Sub!Anti, kind of gender feels, lots of jewellery, mermaid au, merman!Anti, merman!Dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: Anti is just the prettiest thing in Dark's eyes.





	Pretty Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BubblegumCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCoffee/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for my wonderful Hunter! Happy birthday bab!  
> It's her AU, I just helped add a bit of spice :P

"I want to… try it again."

Dark gives Anti a strange look. The type of look that has something to do with surprise and concern. Like he's just seen Anti hit his head deliberately. But that didn't happen, obviously. It's just a simple suggestion.

"I don't think that's a good idea." the black merman squeezes the smaller one, holding him close as his chin rests on top of his head.

"I'm not some fragile coral, Dark. I won't break." Anti huffs into the other's chest.

"I don't want to hurt you," Dark murmurs, the end of his tail swishing anxiously.

The green merman puts his hand over the other's shoulders and pushes himself away a bit to look at his boyfriend's face.

"I told you, you won't. I'll be fine. I can take it, I'm…" he trails off, trying to find the right words.

"You're… what?" Dark cocks his head, the puzzled expression still present on his face.

"I'm… feeling lucky today." Anti takes his chance and gives the other a confident smile. "

Dark snorts. He still feels worried but that doesn't stop him from going with whatever the smaller merman is playing at. So he guesses he can try being a bit seductive and tease Anti if they're going to do it, and he leans in.

"We've tried it four times and each time I had to pull out because your little tight hole couldn't take my cock," he whispers into the other's ear and feels him shiver under him. "What makes you think you'll be okay this time?"

"It's not my fault you're so damn big!" Anti knows he's blushing and he hates it. Because Dark's smiling at him now with too many teeth and it's all wrong.

Then their lips touch in a gentle kiss and the green merman feels one of Dark's hands move down his back to his rear, where his tail begins, smoothing over the shiny scales. He sighs against the other's mouth in content and parts his lips to let Dark's tongue in to explore his mouth and meet with his own. When they part, Anti comes up with his defense.

"I'm going to be patient today. Because maybe I just didn't let you… prepare me well enough."

"So you want me to take time with it?" Dark hums. "Anything for you." He kisses Anti again, this time a chaste press of his lips.

"Y-yeah," Anti feels his face burn but tries not to think about that. "Let's take it… real slow today."

* * *

Half an hour later, Anti's holding onto Dark's shoulders, shaking all over with three fingers up his asshole.

"How are you?" Dark's lips are pressed against his ear, the deep rumbly voice somehow even lower when it's hushed. He's slowly working his way into his boyfriend, pumping in and out at a steady pace.

Anti barely manages to utter out a response, most of it gasps and panting. "G-good. Keep going, please." He moans when the longest finger brushes against his prostate yet again, arching his back to the touch. His dick keeps twitching, already swollen and leaking. But Anti's promised to himself that he won't come, not yet. He wants to be fucked by Dark and he's going to last long enough. But the prepping has been going for so long that he's barely able to hold it. He doesn't even trust his mouth, worried that broken pleas and beggings will spill if he's not careful.

"You're doing great," Dark's other hand rests on Anti's hip, squeezing the skin and scales under it from time to time. "I'm going to add a fourth finger now, okay?"

The green merman whines loudly and shoots him a semi-terrified look.

"W-what?" He rasps out. This isn't something he expected, actually, even though he's perfectly aware of Dark's size. He's never had more than three digits in, either.

"We're taking it slow, remember?" The other emphasises the last word with a curl of his fingers, earning a shameless moan from Anti. "So I'm preparing you well enough."

"Isn't… Isn't it a bit too much?" Anti struggles with his words, his whole body trembling from the stimulation.

"Well, we can stop here and see how well you take my dick," Dark hits his boyfriend's prostate a couple of times with his thrusts deliberately, smirking as he sees him writhe in desperation. "I can shove it deep down into your hole and fuck you slowly, dragging it in and out, testing how it feels against your walls…"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Anti chokes out and shuts his eyes tight because he feels he's about to burst. Dark may be gentle and nice but his dirty talking game is something completely out of his character. He knows just what to say to make Anti come from his words alone. Not that the green merman wants to do it now. He's barely holding on, and his hands twitch, wanting to reach for his own cock to seek release. His nails dig into Dark's skin and he whimpers, it's so hard to resist. "Get… get on with it." He grumbles out.

"A bit too eager, aren't you?" Dark flicks his wrist a bit before inserting the fourth digit and his arm brushes past Anti's dick. The smaller merman nearly screams at the touch and buckles his hips forward. Damn Dark and his teasing.

"Fff… Fuck, Dark… Dark!" Anti cries out, feeling his hole stretch out. It's painful and agonising but at the same time, his leaking cock and abused muscles make it impossible not to moan with pleasure.

"Do you want me to slow down?" Before he even gets the response, Dark eases up the pressure on Anti's prostate, retreating his hand to make the trusts more shallow. "You're doing great, princess." He kisses his boyfriend's cheek, using his favourite pet name.

Anti's pretty sure his face can't get any redder than it already is but whenever Dark calls him that special name he can't help but feel his cheeks flush with a deeper colour.

When Dark pulls out with a wet pop after a couple of more minutes, the green merman lets out the longest and most needy whine in his life. It feels good and he allows himself to take deeper breaths now that his hole isn't tortured. But at the same time, he finds himself missing the fullness and the ring muscle twitches at the lack of it.

Dark admires his handiwork, still holding Anti's hips. He hums with pride, looking at his boyfriend's flushed body.

"Are you ready?" He smiles and looks the smaller merman in the eyes.

Anti asks himself, is he ready?

His gaze wanders to other's cock, to that swollen head, to that dark, girthy shaft…

He's definitely not ready.

"Yes."

With the first thrust, he finds himself regretting his life choices. With the third, he can't stop his mouth from asking for more. With the seventh, he's crying.

But at least he's kept his own promise, he lasts long enough to come hard when Dark's dick hits his prostate mercilessly, without being touched. But the pace the black merman picks up later is too much and Anti chokes on his own words, unable to tell Dark to stop, that it's enough.

Dark reaches his orgasm as he buries his dick deep into Anti's body, for the very first time getting to fill his boyfriend up like this. They stay in place without moving for a while, before he hears the smaller one's quiet whimper. Dark pulls out and when he sees the fluids escape from Anti's hole into the water around them, he can't help but feel a bit accomplished. The feeling disappears when the green merman goes limp in his arms. When he turns him around, he sees his face slightly scrunched up, yet mostly relaxed in sleep.

Dark huffs with a smile.

"You can rest on my tail, princess." He lays him down among the ragged black scales of his back. At least there's one good thing about his size, he thinks. He swims back into his workshop to continue putting small jewels in the bracelet he's been working on, all the time making sure he doesn't thrash his tail around too much, minding the passed out passenger.

***

When Anti wakes up, he feels something hard but with a bit of softness against his back. He groans, rubbing his eyes.

"Where…" he mumbles, trying to feel whatever it is he's lying on with his other hand. After a bit of rubbing and squishing it, he comes to the conclusion it's just a rock covered in moss. So he decides not to move and go back to sleep, he's quite comfortable.

Until he tries to flip around to lay on his stomach. The spark of pain that radiates from his rear spreads in his body at the speed of light. His eyes fly open and he squeaks, now registering more sensations.

His insides don't just hurt. They sting, and his muscles twitch in a strange, unfamiliar way, and now Anti wiggles because it's uncomfortable as hell. He tries to remember what's happened. And soon enough, he does. Just like he realises where exactly he is.

The flat, moss-covered rock he's currently resting on is Dark's. The green merman looks around and finds himself surrounded by shelves full of various necklaces, rings, bracelets, decorative items and jewellery. It's the storage room of Dark's workshop.

So he's passed out. Anti covers his face in shame and lets out a long and irritated groan. It's no wonder his asshole is so sore. But he scarcely remembers that for once they went through with the whole sex thing. Dark did come inside of him. Anti's muscles twitch at the memory and he sighs loudly because right now he isn't sure if he should feel proud of it or not.

Just as he drowns in shame, Dark enters the room.

"I think I heard someone make unhappy noises here." He's wearing his usual heartwarming smile that's reserved purely for Anti, and the small merman can't resist it, even if he wants to punch that pretty face. So he only grunts in response.

Dark's by his side in the blink of an eye and he plants a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

Anti wants to say it hurts. He wants to complain all about the burning insides and cramping muscles but he knows if he does, Dark will get overprotective again, like he always does.

"… Fine." He finally mumbles out after a moment of silence.

"Can you move?" The black merman isn't fooled. He's already noticed how stiff Anti is, his tail locked in one position so that even the back fin is still.

"… Fuck, it hurts." Anti gives up, uncovering his face as he lets his arms fall back to hang loosely.

Dark sighs and caresses the smaller one's hair.

"What did I say? It wasn't a good idea, you're sore all over again."

"But hey, I got you off in the end, didn't I?" The green merman grins stupidly. A small victory but he'll take it.

The other chuckles and kisses him again. The touch is sweet and they take their time, letting their tongues meet halfway between their mouths. Dark is the first one to pull away then, and when he hovers over his boyfriend, he stares into his eyes with an unreadable expression.

"Hey, I'm alright," Anti mouths, thinking he's worried. "You didn't hurt me, I promise."

The black merman tries to give him a reassuring smile but the expression doesn't reach his eyes. Dark licks his lips and finally straightens his back, the hand in the other's hair stopping its soothing movement.

"You're so pretty…" He says in a very low and quiet tone, more to himself than for Anti to hear. But his boyfriend catches it nonetheless and snorts.

"You goof." He teases and his tail twitches as it reminds him about the cramped muscles. The facade of being fine is ruined when a pained groan leaves his mouth.

"I knew it." Dark furrows his brows, though his eyes are still locked on Anti's face. "You're not leaving until you can move."

"If I can't move, how the hell would I leave?" The smaller one shrugs.

"You'd think of something, I'm sure of it." Dark seems to be out of it when he leaves. "I'll be back later to check on you."

Anti usually doesn't mind being alone but when he knows his boyfriend is in the next room and he's not in one of his usual hangout places, he feels uneasy. His eyes scan the contents of the shelves and again, he appreciates Dark's talent. The jewellery he makes is always so beautiful, no matter what. Each piece is made with care and skill and is so unique. He does make sets sometimes but most of the time every item is of its own kind.

Anti owns some of them, too. Dark absolutely adores to shower him with affection and gives him his best works. The onyx gauges he wears on a daily basis were handmade especially for him. And honestly, the green merman would never take them off were it not for the fact that… Dark's given him even more pairs, each more decorative than the last. So the black ones became his casual earpiece while others are stored for better occasions.

The merman's eyes land on the highest shelf, noticing something unusual. The items are still pieces of jewellery, though there's something off about them. They look like small crowns and tiaras, made purposefully for being worn on a head. Every item is decorated with various gems and shaped with the carefulness Anti has never seen in other Dark's works. It's clear he must've spent days on making those, and the result is incredible. Even from his angle and position, the green merman can see they are true works of art.

But one thing bothers him. Dark has never shown them to Anti, nor has he ever seen him make them. He smiles at the thought of finding out his boyfriend's little secret and he makes a mental note to tease him about it later.

There's not much Anti can do in the room, especially not when he's forced to lay down on his back and not move too much - even the slightest movement of any muscle below his waist has consequences. So he sighs and closes his eyes, guessing that the best thing he can do is nod off and catch some more sleep.

* * *

The next time Anti wakes up, something is more than off. It starts with him reaching to rub his eyes and his hand stops midway from his side to his face when he hears some jingly sound. He's suddenly aware of some sort of additional weight on his arm and when he shakes his hand, his suspicions are confirmed. Before he even opens his eyes, he already knows what's up.

There's a set of metal bracelets on his arm. Each is a separate, thin ring, either coloured silver or bronze. It's not that Anti doesn't like them. But they're awfully noisy. So he decides to rub his eyes with his other hand. And again, there's a surprise waiting for him.

Instead of feeling his knuckles against his eyelids, he feels something cold and so un-skin like. Like a stone. So he groans and finally opens his eyes.

Each finger of his left hand is decorated with a big ring, every piece finished by a colourful gem.

There are limits to everything. So Anti calls out Dark's name before he even checks the room.

"What the hell did you do?" He shouts, unaware that the other merman is just beside him. He realises it when there's a set of hands on his shoulders.

The green merman shrieks and sits up in shock. And then his sore rear reminds him about itself and he falls right back down.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Dark's deep voice reaches his ears and Anti at last looks behind himself. He finds his boyfriend hovering over him again, just like before, though now he's smiling and it's more reassuring that the mysterious looks he's been giving him before.

"Why am I wearing those?" Anti shakes his decorated arm and cringes a bit at the sound.

The black merman hums and the smaller one feels the fingers dig into his shoulders, slowly kneading the muscles.

"I wanted to see how they'd look on you."

For some reason, that doesn't sound convincing.

"Was so much really necessary?"

Dark leans in and another kiss prevents Anti from asking more questions. He lets himself melt into the touch, resting his arms by his side and relaxing. The bigger merman seems content with his choice and plants more kisses all over Anti's face. When he reaches one of his ears, he nips the skin a bit, even pulling on the spiky gauge with his teeth.

The green merman smiles with half-lidded eyes, it's always so nice to just let Dark do what he likes. His displays of affection are just too gentle to resist. But then the hands leave his shoulders for a moment, and he's suddenly flipped around to lay on his back.

Anti yelps, propping himself up on the elbows and sends Dark a confused, yet angry look. His back protests at that but he's willing to survive through the stinging.

"What the hell, Dark?"

Again, he gets no verbal response, only feels how the hands return to massage his stiff muscles. The bigger merman hums some sort of a melody, leaving kisses on top of Anti's head from time to time.

The green one grumbles but doesn't raise any sort of protest. He has to admit, it feels nice. The strong fingers knead his shoulders with care, the thumbs making the circling motion with just the right pressure. After a while, Anti groans with pleasure because he'd be lying if he said that doesn't feel good.

Plus, there's something about him being able to just feel Dark's strength. The fact that he can pick Anti up like he's nothing, flip him around with a single move of his arm, or hold him close and basically trap the smaller one with his body. So he may actually like how he got manhandled there but it's too embarrassing to admit out loud. Anti's glad Dark isn't focused on his face when those thoughts swim through his mind.

When the other presses down on a particular knot near Anti's spine, it sends some sort of a weird signal to his nervous system, not only making his muscles twitch but also make him feel even better. And he may forget himself in the moment, especially when the next sound that escapes his mouth is a moan.

The fingers stop when that reaches Dark's ears. Anti bites his bottom lip in worry, he's probably sent a wrong type of a signal to his boyfriend. The black merman is definitely not interested in any more sex, not when the smaller one is still so sore.

But then Anti feels more weight on his back, and he's sure as hell Dark is pressing down on him, his chest against his back. His arms wrap around the green merman's torso, and Anti feels his lips on the column of his neck.

"Does it feel good?" His voice is low, much, much lower than before. And Anti knows just what exactly that voice means. He can't utter out a response, he only nods.

"You're my pretty princess…" Dark sounds lost in thoughts, and Anti's sure he's giving him that look again. Because now he can tell what it's supposed to be. It's the way a hungry predator looks at its prey. How a shark looks at a small, bleeding fish.

Anti wants to ask what's going on but then he's flipped back again, without a warning. Except that this time it isn't exactly welcome because he may or may not be getting a hard-on.

"My beautiful, beautiful princess…" Dark just runs his hands down Anti's sides, making him shudder. He doesn't stop at the hips, feeling his whole tail, smoothing out the scales and fiddling with the fins. The green merman blushes, this isn't the usual display of affection. There's something going on in Dark's mind and he can't tell what it is. But one thing is for sure - the bigger merman knows exactly what he's doing.

He takes Anti's left hand in both of his, lifting it up to his lips. He kisses the rings, giving each finger equal share of attention. When the smaller merman thinks he's done, Dark just flips the hand around and licks the palm before planting an open-mouth kiss there as well.

Now that's getting weird. A good type of weird but still weird. Anti shuffles in place, slightly pulling his arm to retreat it. Dark lets him go but the look is there and he feels he's about to be devoured. Maybe it's time to voice his concerns.

"S… so. What do you… What's on your mind?" His voice is shaking, great. For some reason, his body finds it interesting.

Dark turns around, reaching for some items from the shelves. Then, he picks Anti's left arm again, sliding three, golden bracelets with small red jewels on them on it.

The green merman furrows his brows. Jewellery, that's it?

"Is this, like, going anywhere?"

Dark glances at him, stares into his eyes with a sly expression and gets more pieces from the display. So Anti lies down, letting him put more bracelets and rings on. Soon the fingers of his left hand can barely bend, as there are three stony, gem-decorated rings on each.

"Dark, seriously, what are you doing?" Anti chuckles nervously because the awful silence from his boyfriend is more than unnerving.

When there's no more space on his right arm to put any more noisy bracelets, the black merman finally lets it go and kisses the other on the lips.

"I want my princess to be the prettiest thing in the world." There's fondness in his eyes now and he cups Anti's face with both hands.

Well, that was unexpected. More than unexpected. The smaller merman can feel his face burning.

"Aren't… Aren't I pretty already?"

His brain isn't able to function properly because he would never ask such a dumb question. But Dark doesn't mind. In fact, he's in this weird headspace that's fixated on Anti.

"I… I want to dress you up. Make you look… beautiful." He kisses him again, making small breaks to speak. "So there's nothing more beautiful than you in the world."

"Is that… Like your… Uh… thing?" The green merman isn't sure what's the right response here. "Is this why you give me so much stuff?"

"Kind of? We don't have to do this if you don't like it. I can take everything off right now, and… and we can forget about it, okay?" A hint of panic appears in Dark's voice and his eyes jump from Anti's one to another. "Actually, I probably shouldn't have done it without asking you first. Yeah. I should take those off, sorry."

"Wait." Anti stops him before he can even slide one ring off. "I never said I don't like it."

The change in the bigger merman's eyes is nearly terrifying. His pupils dilate and the light is almost lost in their vast blackness.

"So… Can I do it?"

The green merman swallows. It's a big step. But Dark has admitted to liking it. Maybe it's a better alternative to whatever they were trying to do before. So he nods and shudders, when the other's hands touch his sides again, rubbing the skin there.

"I'm going to make you the most wonderful thing out there. You're going to look… heavenly." He leans in and this time kisses Anti's stomach. It's a bit too close to his dick, to the other's liking. Close, as in the member is already leaking and aching with anticipation.

There's just something about Dark's voice that makes him more aroused than he should be. But it may have something to do with being called pretty and treated like an object to be adored. At least he doesn't have to feel guilty because Dark's own dick is waking up at the sight as well.

Anti wants to ask to be touched. But maybe he has to earn it, so he decides to just lay there and let his boyfriend do his thing. He can jerk him off any time later.

"My pretty, pretty princess…" Dark hums when he gets all the various items from the shelves. Necklaces made out of deep sea fish teeth and fins are fastened around his neck, each different length, so the decorations rest on his chest, from the collarbones to his stomach.

More rings are placed on his fingers and now Anti's sure he can't move them anymore. They're so massive, the base marble white and somehow each jewel in them has a different hue, different colour. How has Dark found those, he has no idea but he has to admit their shine looks amazing.

Then the black merman moves to Anti's ears, taking off his spike gauges and gently pushing something else in. The new weight pulls the skin down and the smaller merman wishes he could see what they look like. Still, he just knows that whatever Dark makes must look wonderful. He trusts that his boyfriend really does dress him up in the best stuff. Not that he'd ever doubt that.

"You're doing so good, my princess…" He sends him suggestive looks from time to time. "Letting me put everything on, you want to be pretty, don't you?"

Anti whines in response, letting his mind drift away to another mindset. It does feel nice, actually.

The next parts are surprises. Dark pulls those out of nowhere, Anti hasn't seen the pieces before. One of them is a special type of jewellery, it's made out of soft metal and the bigger merman wraps it a couple of times around the other's upper arm, ending it with a curl. It hugs his skin nicely and doesn't affect his blood circulation.

Then, there are those big hoops that resemble bracelets but they're definitely too big. Anti soon finds out what they're for, as Dark carefully folds his back fin and slides them all onto his tail. Each has a different diameter, so they get stuck on different parts of his tail. It feels weird to wear anything over the scales but the rings aren't too bulky so he can get used to them.

Finally, Dark fishes out something that looks like another ring at first. But it's not the same type of stone Anti's wearing on his fingers and there's no more space for more, anyway. Plus, upon further inspection, he notices it's wider than a normal ring, yet more narrow than a bracelet.

"You're so eager… So pretty just for me…" Dark's smile turns sinister and before Anti realises what the other is staring at, he feels one of his strong hands wrap around his cock. His back immediately arches in response, and he moans at the touch. His dick leaks more, just from being held like this, since it was neglected before.

"You're going to like it, I promise."

And the next thing Anti feels is that cold stone ring being slid onto his cock. He can't stop himself from moaning and his hips from thrusting up. The new sensation somehow feels so great, he wants Dark to know. He wants him to know he loves all of it, just lying here and being called pretty.

"See… So beautiful." Dark kisses the head of the swollen member, licking off a bit of the precome off the slit. Anti nearly screams at that, not expecting even more intense touches.

It's odd, with each throb of his dick he feels the ring constrict it, keeping it somewhat hard in its place. Dark soon lets it go, and it falls onto his stomach but not quite touching the skin as the piece of jewellery holds it up.

"You're absolutely the most wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous thing I've laid my eyes on…" Dark murmurs, placing his hands over the smaller merman's chest. He starts by circling his nipples and that's more than enough to draw out loud moans from Anti. "You're my princess. My pretty, pretty princess…"

The green merman enjoys it so much. He loves everything, all the jewellery on him, Dark's touches, his attention, even the fact that his cock is being neglected again. It's so much, he's never expected it. In fact, it's too much. He doesn't realise what he's doing until he's met Dark, face to face, his boyfriend's eyes full of concern.

"Princess, what's going on?" He whispers the question.

Anti wants to ask what he's talking about but he can't even find his voice. Funny. He's pretty sure he's using his vocal chords anyway. His mouth his opening in gasps, though they're not filled with pleasure anymore. He can't understand what's supposed to be wrong until he feels Dark's thumbs wiping his eyes.

He's crying. He's crying and sobbing. How about that.

"Talk to me." Dark kisses each eye very carefully, going back to the usual sort of attention he gives Anti. "Tell me, does your body hurt?"

Anti manages to make his head shake. He's fine. He's sure everything is alright. He can feel his fingers, he can move his tail, his arms aren't sore.

"Then why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

Again, he shakes his head. Or attempts to give him a half-hearted shake. Because there may be something about Dark's actions that triggered it. But he can't respond, not yet. He has to find his voice first, calm himself.

Dark goes silent as he kisses the smaller merman's forehead softly and waits for him to come out from the deep headspace. He's patient with his boyfriend, realising it may be too overwhelming without a proper discussion beforehand.

"Why me?" Anti croaks out when he's in control of his voice again.

"What do you mean, princess?" The black merman raises an eyebrow.

"Why am I… Your princess?" He chokes out.

Now Dark's expression looks upset.

"I love you, Anti. You're my boyfriend, I just want you to know how much you mean to me." On top of that, his voice sounds hurt.

"But I'm not…" The smaller one shuts his eyes to stop more tears from escaping. "Why me, if I'm not a girl?"

Dark slowly pets Anti's cheek.

"Does it bother you, that I call you my princess?"

Anti swallows. Does he?

"I… I don't know. It just feels like…" He's still not completely out of that strange headspace, so it takes him some time to form a longer response. "Like it doesn't matter if I have a dick or not. You could've got… anyone else for this."

Dark's expression changes, he's frowning and seems to be deep in thought for a moment.

"Anti, love… I think you misunderstood me."

"I don't… understand…" The green merman gives him a puzzled look.

"I love you, and only you. It's not that I wanted to find someone who could let me put all of my jewellery on them." The bigger merman kisses Anti between his sentences again. "I wanted to put it on you. Just you. Because you're so beautiful and I wanted to make you feel that you deserve it."

Anti slowly starts to get it. Or he thinks he does.

"I… Okay. Alright. I think… I think I'm okay with this."

"Should I call you something else? Something less… girly?" Dark's still concerned, though his face has eased up a bit.

"No, no. It's alright. I actually… Liked that part."

Dark's expression softens at those words and he kisses his boyfriend once more, deeply. When he pulls away, he's smiling again.

"There's just one last thing missing from making you a real princess."

Anti returns the smile, now that there are no more urgent worries in his heart. He watches the black merman swim up to the tall shelf and reach for an item at the top. He soon returns with a silver tiara decorated with emeralds and malachite. The green gems shine brightly even in the dim lighting of the room, and Anti's eyes widen when he sees that Dark is putting it on his head, carefully combing through his hair so it doesn't get tangled up.

"My princess. My lovely, pretty princess…" The bigger merman hums, leaving kisses all over the other's body, beginning with the neck, then moving down to his torso to finally stop on his crotch. He gives the throbbing cock a firm squeeze, making Anti moan lowly. "I think you deserve it, after today. You've done so well, I couldn't have asked for more."

It doesn't take much to bring Anti to the edge. In fact, he's been trying to hold the orgasm in for as long as he could this whole time. And he's managed to do a great job until Dark slips the ring off his dick. In seconds the green merman is screaming as thick ropes of white spurt from his member.

"You were so good, so obedient, princess." Dark watches Anti's chest move up and down frantically as he comes down from his haze. "In fact, you deserve an even better reward."

The smaller merman doesn't know what's going on until he's lifted from the rock and his head is lead towards the other's cock. He can't take it whole into his mouth, it's too huge and he'd sooner dislocate his jaw than let his boyfriend deepthroat him. But they both know it, and Anti has his ways when it comes to giving the head.

He parts his lips and waits for Dark to guide the tip of his dick into his mouth. Anti closes it around the head, sucking on it like it's his favourite lollipop. Technically, he doesn't eat those, so his boyfriend's cock may as well be that. His favourite kind of candy. He hums around it, sending pleasant vibrations up the member and earning a groan of approval from Dark.

The bigger merman seems to have been just as worked up because he's soon close to reaching his own orgasm, except that he pulls out before Anti can suck the seed out of him. He jerks himself off at a quick pace and he comes all over the other's face and chest.

Anti's still in his own little world, that small and closed headspace when Dark pulls him up and hugs tightly to his chest. He doesn't care there's come all over his face, or that all the jewellery pieces are digging into his skin. Neither does Anti, letting the warmth of his boyfriend's arms soothe him.

"My pretty little princess…" Dark rests his cheek on top of the green merman's head, carefully avoiding the tiara. "I love you so much."

Anti sighs with content.

"I love you too, Darky…"

**Author's Note:**

> Extra chapter coming soon!


End file.
